Old Podtoid
Old Podtoid 'refers to previous eras of Podtoid before Jim Sterling took on permanent hosting duties after its hiatus in April of 2010 to May of 2011. The most prominent era of Old Podtoid was the reign of Anthony Burch, who began hosting the show in Podtoid 36: Balls, Bruckheimer, and 'bortions and retired with Podtoid 148: Bob Hoskins is watching you f*ck. Cast Members of old Podtoid include (incomplete) Hosts are in bold. People who appeared only as guests are underlined. *'Nex (Ernest Cavalli) *'Anthony Burch' *'Aaron Linde' *Nick Chester *Robert Summa *Tiff Chow *Adam Dork *Jim Sterling *Topher Cantler *Samit Sarkar *Brad Nicholson *Hamza Aziz *Joesph 'Orcist' Leray *Chad Concelmo Elements of Old Podtoid Sports Being the only Burch-era Podtoid member to hold a strong affection for sports videogames, Samit Sarkar found himself alone in many a sports discussion. In addition to being the proverbial 'Punching Bag' on the show, filling the void left by Tiff Chow, he was also very verbose (occasionally causing his 'Games of the Week' section to be drowned out by the song Sports by Tim and Eric). Double Down Browntown On Podtoid 112: The Sixty Chicken McNuggets of Adam Dork The Podtoid crew lambasted the KFC Double Down with Anthony Burch asking, "You like sandwiches, but would you like sandwiches even more if instead of bread, there was meat!?" Aaron Linde went on to request that well known Podtoid-fanartist Phallus Knife Fight illustrate a humanized version of the Double Down sandwich: the Doubledown Browntown. Naturally, it would consist of two Samit "Browntown" Sarkars sandwiched together. Aaron's request for 'Two Samits, with four tits, making out with each other' was interrupted when Anthony Burch remarked that a true to scale Double Down would feature something in the middle of the Samits. Aaron then responded, saying that Anthony should be the filling of a 'Sam(it)-ich'. Phallus Knife Fight obliged, much to the horror of Samit, Anthony, and Aaron. From that point on, Phallus Knife Fight tended to draw Samit with massive mammories. Movie Commentaries Old Podtoid featured Movie Commentaries in which the cast did commentaries of movies based on videogame franchises. The movies were, typically, relatively old ones. This first started with the idea to rewatch the movie 'Street Fighter' after the revelation that it was an unironically great movie. Many more commentaries followed, typically happening every 5-10 episodes/weeks. Movies include: *Street Fighter - Podtoid 95: Bisontoid *Mortal Kombat - Podtoid 105: Man Island *Double Dragon - Podtoid 111: Double Dragontoid *Resident Evil - Podtoid 123: Scary Basement *Super Mario Bros. - Podtoid 148: Bob Hoskins is watching you f*ck Brad 'Chet' Nicholson A man renowned for his physical prowess, Brad Nicholson was the last regular of host the join Old Podtoid. Prior to his appearance on Podtoid, Brad was mentioned by Jim on Podtoid 81: Sting and Brad Nicholson at the gym for working out at the Gym (something he does bi-daily) whist listening to Podtoid. The talk took a turn for the homosexual when discussion when famous songwriter and tantric lovemaker, Sting was mentioned. Following, a discussion of Sting and Brad Nicholson lifting weights together and Sting doing squats on top of Brad...while Brad licks the sweat off his chest. The subsquent episodes featured Brad as a regular, who would often regail of tales of him working out at the Gym, his dietary trends (often expressing his distaste for the other cast member's diets), snowballing into other Podtoid members giving non-fictional stories of Brad punching god in the face, punching the sun and other stories of badassery. The nickname of 'Chet' was endowed to Brad by Aaron, a name Brad himself resents but has seems to grown some attachment to. Fan Art (mostly by Phallus Knife Fight) 33054-120308-12336092294744177png-468x.jpg|Gentleman-Dinosaur by Phallus Knife Fight 33054-123719-12361977666944177png-468x.jpg|Aaron Linde Bitches Gon' get they ass handed to they by Phallus Knife Fight 33054-123719-12362010908244177png-468x.jpg|Jim Time by Phallus Knife Fight 33054-124709-12368964653144177png-620x.jpg|Rob Summa and Samit Sarkar (non-pedophilc) by Phallus Knife Fight 33054-124709-12369303372044177png-620x.jpg|Aaron/Burch by Phallus Knife Fight 33054-127062-12373278378944177png-620x.jpg|Jim the Hedgehog by Phallus Knife Fight 33054-127062-12382789341244177png-620x.jpg|SkinnyJim for E3 by Phallus Knife Fight 33054-127062-12385623466144177png-620x.jpg|Fox Girls by Phallus Knife Fight 33054-127062-Sarkarsmpng-620x.jpg|Samit Sarkar's comprehension of Humor & Sarcasm by Phallus Knife Fight 33054-127062-Speedopng-620x.jpg|Podtoid Speedo by Phallus Knife Fight 33054-227378-browntowntitspng-620x.jpg|Scout Samit? by Phallus Knife Fight 33054-227378-originalotppng-620x.jpg|A game by Phallus Knife Fight 3451256255_8633680e26.jpg|Bison= Balrog by Phallus Knife Fight 3451256375_a3a7bb99e2.jpg|Linde's Noby Noby Boy by Phallus Knife Fight 3452073898_bd2340de84.jpg|Lovely Aaron Linde by Phallus Knife Fight 4526757655_9f7551b96c_b.jpg|Smurfs chet-1.png|Chet